This invention relates to a moisture and dust proof sealing arrangement for the hinged rear cover of a camera.
Under adverse environmental conditions such as rain, dustiness or splashing water, conventional cameras are prone to film damage and camera malfunction due to moisture and dust incursion through the rear film compartment cover, and the use of such cameras is thus greatly limited. One reason for such incursion is that the prior art cover gaskets are typically made of an open sponge material formed of foamed urethane or foamed rubber, and such material has irregular but continuous passages through which dust and moisture may enter.